


New

by OrmondSacker



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Fluff, Frottage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 21:09:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18710017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrmondSacker/pseuds/OrmondSacker
Summary: First time? First time after Hugh came back?Not sure tbh, cleaned up ficlet from the discord.





	New

This is still new to Hugh. Paul’s hands on his body, gently caressing, exploring his skin as they travel down his body. His mouth, the thorough way he kisses him, like Hugh is an experiment and Paul would hate to miss a single detail. The way Paul’s naked skin feels against his own as their bodies slide against each other, unhurried, leisurely exploring, allowing the heat to build, slow and steady between them.

And he’s just as new to Paul, his touch, his mouth, an experience that Paul appears to relish. His eyes fluttering close when Hugh brushes his fingers across his shoulder and collar bone, a soft sigh escaping him when Hugh tangles his fingers in his short, blond hair and pulls him in for another languid, hungry kiss.

Paul’s weight as he lies half way on top of Hugh, the feeling of that a solid anchor that keeps him from floating away in pure bliss.

He doesn’t want escape, not yet. He wants to stay in this gentle heat with Paul for a while yet and judging by the exquisite leisure with which Paul explores him, he’s in no greater rush than Hugh. And when Hugh’s exploring hand drifts close to Paul’s hard cock Paul grabs it gently, lifts it to his lips and kisses the palm.

“Not yet,” Paul whispers, his lips still pressed against Hugh’s palm. “I want to take my time with you tonight. I want to know every bit of you, how you feel, how you taste.”

Hugh shivers at the words and pulls Paul down for a brief, heated kiss.

“Yes,” he mutters against Paul’s mouth, pulling him closer, his hands drifting down Paul’s back to grip his hips, holding him still against his body.

“Please,” he continues, guiding Paul’s fingers to his nipples, letting them play with them, the touch sending sparks through his body, making him dizzy. All the while his own  hands  stray across Paul’s soft abdomen, down his thighs, then up again over hipbone until the come to rest on the small of his back, twitching suddenly as Paul replaces his fingers on Hugh’s nipples with his lips and for a second Hugh can’t even think.

Their bodies are rocking softly against each other and suddenly Hugh finds himself so close to falling over the edge. Too close.

Gently taking hold of Paul’s hips he shifts him off him.

Paul looks up at him, face flushed and eyes questioning.

“Too much,” Hugh says. “Give me a moment. I don’t want this to be over yet.”

Paul smiles and shifts off him fully, lying down on his side next to him.

Hugh too shift on to his side, facing Paul, raising one hand and plays with the back of Paul’s neck. Paul turns his hand and kisses the tender skin on the inside of his arm.

“Let me know when you’re ready again,” Paul says.

“It might be a bit.”

His arousal is still running high and Paul looking so wonderfully provocative, his lips wet and lush from kissing and his cheeks blushing, is doing nothing to calm Hugh down.

“It’s fine,” Paul says, kissing Hugh’s arm again. “There’s no rush. We have all night.”

They lie like that for a while, Hugh’s hand in Paul’s hair and one of Paul’s on Hugh’s hip. Neither speaks, there is no need for words in these moments, it is enough for both of them to simply be.

It last until Hugh leans forward and captures Paul’s mouth, kissing him open mouthed and passionate. Paul gasps into it, a huffing laugh escaping him.

“Come here,” he says, pulling Hugh close.

Over and over they go through the cycle, whenever one of them gets too close to coming they’ll pull away, ask for a break and wait until they’ve calmed down sufficiently to continue. Neither wanting to break it, to let each other go. With each round the heat builds a little higher, creating a leisurely building spiral that with each round brings them a little closer to climax until neither of them can hold back any longer.

Paul lying on top of Hugh, his hips languidly grinding against him, Hugh’s hand trapped between their bodies, wrapped around both their cocks. Their moans drowned in their kisses as they both tumble over the edge.

Dawn has begun to creep over the horizon outside when at long last they fall asleep, wrapped tightly in each other’s arms.


End file.
